


D’Acqua E Anime

by Fintastic_world



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Natural Disasters, Post-Flood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastic_world/pseuds/Fintastic_world
Summary: “Cento profonde solitudini formano insieme la città di Venezia – questo è il suo incanto. Un’immagine per gli uomini del futuro.”(Friedrich Nietzsche)





	D’Acqua E Anime

 

 

_“_ _Cento profonde solitudini formano insieme la città di Venezia – questo è il suo incanto. Un’immagine per gli uomini del futuro.”_  
_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

 

Tutto allagato. Non una strada rimasta asciutta. Non un ponte dove si potesse salire senza farsi arrivare l’acqua alle ginocchia. Nessuna gondola, nessuna barca nel raggio di chilometri.  
  
Venezia era diventata un cimitero silenzioso, non una voce che si potesse udire in tutta la città. I suoi abitanti piangevano coloro che non erano riusciti ad andarsene in tempo, era un pianto silenzioso, fatto di pugni stretti fino a sbiancare le nocche, di madri che cantano ninna nanne ai bambini, di uomini e di donne che, navigando, fissano l’orizzonte in cerca di un segno che l’accaduto fosse soltanto un sogno.  
  
Feliciano piangeva, si trovava al caldo lui, lontano dalla sua vera casa, lontano dalla sua Venezia. Sentiva il suo popolo soffrire, ma non aveva il potere di fare nulla, la natura aveva deciso di portarsi via la sua Serenissima e purtroppo avrebbero dovuto accettare questo destino. Con gli occhi rossi per il pianto stava lì, accucciato con le ginocchia strette al petto e le braccia di Ludwig ad abbracciarlo, stava lì davanti al camino a fissare il vuoto. Il cuore in mille pezzi e una parte di sé perduta per sempre. In lontananza si sentì il telegiornale aggiornare il numero delle vittime colpite dall’alluvione.  


_Correva Romano, il pensiero che suo fratello potesse essere ancora in giro per i vicoli veneziani lo assillava. Correva per quei vicoli ormai familiari tanto il tempo passato a seguire il fratello indicargli i meravigliosi anni di storia intrisi negli angoli più lontani e nascosti. Conosceva a memoria tutte le strade preferite del fratello, tutti i bar frequentati assiduamente, tutte le panetterie che Feliciano amava visitare per scambiare quattro chiacchiere e mangiare del pane appena sfornato. Tutti le persone, i vicoli, le piazze nei quali amava passare il suo tempo libero, dove poter osservare con gli occhi socchiusi il suo amato popolo, la sua adorata città._  
_Romano li aveva scandagliati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo vicolo. Eppure del fratello nessuna traccia. Il telefono risultava spento e non riusciva a individuare il particolare ciuffo che caratterizzava entrambi. Più i minuti passavano, più il maltempo si avvicinava e più la sua angoscia aumentava._  
_Aveva deciso di tornare indietro verso casa del fratello perché c’era l’ipotesi che mentre lui era in giro a cercarlo, Feliciano fosse tornato a casa ignaro di tutto._  
_Quando però era arrivato a destinazione, non aveva trovato il padrone di casa, bensì il crucco biondo amico di suo fratello che, appena si era accorto della sua presenza, aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ma quando si aveva notato l’assenza dell’altro aveva assunto un’espressione preoccupata._  
_L’ansia di Romano era aumentata quando pure il tedesco gli aveva spiegato che non riusciva a contattare Feliciano e che non l’aveva trovato da nessuna parte._  


«Feli per favore mangia qualcosa» la voce di Ludwig supplicante, nella speranza vana che l’italiano lo ascoltasse e mandasse giù qualche boccone.  
Niente da fare, il ragazzo sembrava non averlo nemmeno sentito, troppo intento a guardare il paesaggio innevato che si stendeva fuori dalla finestra. La neve aveva coperto qualsiasi cosa, non sembrava esserci anima viva là fuori. Ludwig aveva il presentimento che la desolazione di quel paesaggio gli ricordasse Venezia dopo la catastrofe. Avevano comprato quella baita assieme, perché secondo Feliciano si trovava nel luogo perfetto dove poter trascorrere le vacanze invernali; ora lui se ne stava lì immobile su quella sedia, quando solitamente il ragazzo sarebbe già uscito a fare amicizia con gli abitanti di quelle zone.  


_«Feli finalmente! Ma dov’eri finito?»_  
_«Eh? Ero con i signori Boscolo, serviva loro una mano a portare su la spesa. Ludwig, ti sei sentito solo?»_  
_Il sorriso smagliante che seguì la domanda spiazzò per un secondo il tedesco. Quel ragazzo fin troppo socievole, aveva il potere di avvicinare chiunque con la sua vivacità, tanto che anche lui era rimasto vittima del suo fascino._  
_In quel momento però stava lì, fermo immobile a fissare la laguna inondata e deserta, come il suo stato d’animo. Il viso distrutto dal dolore e le lacrime a rigargli il viso, straziavano il cuore di Ludwig. Non sopportava vedere ridotto a quel modo l’italiano. Della sua solita solarità non ne era rimasta nemmeno l’ombra e quegli occhi ora riflettevano solo tristezza e dolore._  
_Romano aveva tentato di avvicinarsi, ma era rimasto interdetto dalla risposta senz’anima che gli aveva dato il fratello, quando aveva chiesto se si sentisse bene._  
_In quel momento, di Feliciano si poteva riscontrare solo l’aspetto fisico; e finché gli abitanti della Serenissima non avrebbero iniziato ad andare avanti, lui sarebbe rimasto così._  
_Ludwig sperava solo non potesse essere troppo faticoso per quel ragazzo all’apparenza così fragile._  


_«Come sta?»_  la voce risultò leggermente distorta a causa del telefono  
«Sta meglio, nonostante abbia perso molto peso. In questi giorni ha finalmente ripreso a mangiare con costanza, inoltre ha cominciato a uscire in giardino, si siede sotto un albero e sta lì ad ammirare il paesaggio» spiegò guardando fuori dalla finestra scostando lievemente la tenda e scorgendo l’inconfondibile figura seduta di schiena contro l’albero.  
«Non si è ancora ripreso del tutto, ma si vede che sta cercando di andare avanti con tutte le sue forze. Sto iniziando a pensare lo faccia per non farmi preoccupare più del previsto.»  
_«Tranquillo, non bisogna avere fretta. È stato un colpo duro per lui, da cui si fa fatica a riprendersi. Feli però è più forte di quanto potrebbe sembrare e sono sicuro che tornerà solare e raggiante come al suo solito. Ah! Romano mi ha accennato qualche ora fa che in questi giorni passerà a trovarvi. Molto probabilmente porterà a Feliciano qualche cambio di vestiti»_ accennò il ragazzo all’altro capo del telefono  
«Ti ringrazio per avermelo detto, più tardi lo comunico a Feliciano. Comunque penso che gli farebbe piacere se passassi a trovarlo anche tu ogni tanto. Magari con Romano, è da tanto che non passi un po’ di tempo con entrambi.»  
_«In questo periodo sono impegnato con il mio capo per faccende che riguardano la Nazione. Appena posso però vengo a fare un saluto.»_  
«Va bene, ti aspettiamo allora. A presto, Spagna.»  
_«A presto, Ludwig.»_ La chiamata si chiuse e lui ripose il telefono sul tavolino vicino alla porta della cucina per poi dirigersi all’uscio.  
«Feli è pronto» disse con un sorriso rivolto all’altro ragazzo seduto sotto l’albero  
«Arrivo» rispose.  
E con un leggero sorriso sul volto, si alzò.


End file.
